Cypher
Tele-Viper troops are the radio and satellite communications specialists of the Cobra legions. The micro-miniaturized equipment built into their helmets and web gear includes a high-speed burst microwave transceiver, VHF and laser signal units, a random series digital encryption module, third generation passive jamming devices, a GPS receiver, a voice synthesizer and an FM receiver with automatic frequency control. All high-end Cobra command personnel have a Tele-Viper trooper assigned to them as their personal link to headquarters and as bodyguards. Each Tele-Viper trooper carries a multi-shot grenade launcher and a suppressed sub-machine gun as well as his communications equipment, which means that even while he is calling down an air strike he can be laying down his own cover fire. It is suspected that off-duty Tele-Viper troopers are employed by Cobra as telemarketers to sell pirated technology. Tele-Viper 911 was hired directly by Baroness to be her personal Communications Specialist, but has since been transfered to a more regular duty. She still remains loyal to Baroness, rather than Cobra, but she does her job, not letting her loyalty come to the forefront. She know works in the Cyber-Communications subsection of the Cobra Communications department, and rarely leaves Cobra Island, but she is fully trained for Combat Communications as well. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: She was born on December 25, 1960, in Chop, Ukraine, U.S.S.R. during the height of the Cold War. Chop was a small town on the border of the U.S.S.R, Hungary and Chekhoslovakia. Her parents, very devote Eastern Orthodox Christians saw her birth as a gift from God. However, Iryna Pavolko Devonskia was not nearly as religious as her parents. She quickly learned that the Soviet Government frowned on Religion, and publicly professed her non-religious beliefs, which greatly helped her schooling. By the time she was 20, she had graduated from the University of Kiev, and was sent to the Soviet Army Training Facility in Siberia. This was to toughen her up, and to get her as far away from her Religious Parents as possible. She was trained as a Communications Expert, drawing on her natural Mimicry and her Electrical Engineering Degree. She was sent to work with the Spetnaz Forces in Afghanistan, intercepting any Radio Tranmissions, and trianglulation of Enemy Forces, based on Radio Transmissions. During a raid on an Afghan Villiage, in 1985, she was captured by the locals, but before her torture and beheading, a Cobra operation brought Baroness to the Villiage, along with a large force of Cobra Troops. They decimated the villiage, and 'rescued' the few captives the locals had. One of them was Iryna. These rescued Soviets were given a choice: Join Cobra, or be given over to another local tribe. Iryna knew that if she was turned over to another tribe, she would become a slave, this was not her wish, so she joined Cobra. She was sent to Springfield, and with her Communications background, she was quickly assigned to the Tele-Viper program. The Baroness, who 'rescued' her from the Afghans, ordered her training in Intelligence Operational Communications, which included training in Communications Interception. She quickly learned that which the Soviets had not taught her. She was assigned as Baroness' personal Communications Specialist, and sppent the next 25 years working directly for the Baroness, when the Baroness was working for Cobra. When the Baroness was not, she rejoined the normal Tele-Viper groups, doing standard Communications Operations. During one of the Missions with the Baroness, she was exposed to the same chemicals that keep many Joes and Cobras youthful looking, and she has apparently stoped aging, at the age of 28. Recently, she was assigned by the Baroness to be her eyes and ears in the Digital World of the internet. She took special classes to allow her to gain insight into the people who use the Internet. She is also, mostly, doing strictly Communications and Internet Communications work, staying out of the field, and Intel Operations, but since the Baroness trusts her work, she is sometimes drafted into going into the field, or with Intelligence Communications (Signals) work. MUX History: Tele-Viper 911 was instrumental in 'assisting' Interrogator in his search for Baroness and Major Bludd when they were missing. Since their return, she has kept in contact with the Baroness, keeping her up to date with on Ground Forces operations. She was interested in the new Hologram Technology that Cobra had 'aquired' from Starlight Industries, and began to go down to the R&D facilities during her off-duty hours, a total departure from her normal activities, and inquired about assisting them with the new tech. While the Head of the project was not, at first, a fan of the idea, her strong Engineering background, and her practical knowledge of communications systems finally got her acceptance. She volunteered to field-test the Hologram system, but was informed she would have to give up being a Tele-Viper for that. She would need to apply for a Full Code Name Status. This gave the Tele-Viper pause. Thus far in her life with Cobra, she had avoided High Command scrutiny by being one of the faceless Tele-Vipers, other than to Baroness. Could she really step out of the Darkness and let herself have a spotlight placed on her? She began to consider what this would do to her life, and than someone told her that it would also involve an increase in pay. Dollarsigns danced in her head. While she was working on this, she was tapped to work out the massive Jamming system required by Cobra for their invasion of Al-Alawi. This kept her very sidetracked, leading a group of Tele-Vipers and Techno-Vipers in a project. The jamming signal they were able to come up with worked very well, until a G.I. Joe aircraft was able to fire a missile that knocked out the Jamming Array on the Terror Drome holding in. She remained in Al-Alawi, through the end of the fighting, and through the creation of The People's Republic of Cobra Unity. She once again began work on her application for her change in status. Before she could apply, however, the Decepticon's revealed their operations which caused massive flooding of the world. This caused Cobra Island to be evacuated and she over saw the Communications required of such a massive moment, keeping flights moving, and shipments away from various forms of intervention. She finished her application, during her off duty hours, and sent it in. Before hearing back, she continued to make sure that nothing was transmitted without Cobra at least knowing the origins, if not the content of the messages. Still in Crown City, the R&D Department has asked her to look over a few Concept Designs of Battle Armor for use in the field testing of the Hologram-Enabled Communications Gear. She was stationed in Antarctica, helping Hannibal prepare the Ground base for the Cobra Ground Forces to use during the Assault on the Antarctica Facility. She has been assigned to assist Major Bludd with his assignment, post-flood, in Africa. At the same time, she was promoted to the Cobra Communications Department X.O. After her time in Africa, she has been granted Code Name Status, and a new armor. LOGS/REPORTS 2010 * "Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session" - Interrogator receives his punishment, but Dr. Mindbender makes him an offer he can't refuse! 2011 November Nov 23 - Arctic Assault The combined air and naval forces of GI Joe, Cobra, and the Autobots stage their assault on the Decepticons' Arctic heating apparatus 2012 February Feb 6 - Reporting for Duty Tele-Viper 911 reports for her latest duty assignment, the humanitarian mission to Africa, and learns a secret! Feb 21 - IC Report: Radio Tower TO: Cobra Command, Cobra Communications FROM: Tele-Viper 911 RE: Sierra Leone Radio Tower Repairs While testing the Radio Frequency Transmission capabilities of the Sierra Leone Radio Tower we experienced an overload to the power cables feeding the towers broadcasting antenna. The Techno-Vipers responsible have already been transfered back to the Cobra Union for proper chastisment by their C.O., and I finished overseeing the installation of the proper power cables. The final testing of the system has been complete, and tranmissions across the upper two-thirds of the African Continent can proceed at Major Bludd's discretion. Tele-Viper 911 Feb 23 - Palm Wine Evening A few of the Cobra officers find themselves in a quiet bush camp off the beaten track in Sierra Leone with a few hours to kill and a jug of palm wine. 27 February - "Liberia Landing" A flight of Anaconda transport helicopters makes its way from Sierra Leone to the next stop on Cobra's Africa Tour: Liberia. July 1 - "7-1-2012" Ace and Steel-Brigadier 910 try to rescue Duke before Tele-Viper 911 and Interrogator find them all. August August 8 * 8-8-2012 - Interrogator and Crash Dive go to destroy the G. I. Joe base. Will Scarlett and Cover Girl be able to stop them? August 29 - IC Report on Rebels TO: Command (Rank 6 or Higher) FROM: Cypher RE: Rebels After many days of trying to track the Rebels, we have determined that they headed North and West into the Mountains that border CU with Turkey and Iraq. However, they destroyed the Tunnels, and we lost any real attempt to track them, when they did. They have continued to attack our solo vehicle patrols, with only minor success, however, we have seen them brandishing new weapons. Many appear to have been captured from our soldiers, and some are really advanced. New RPG's, Some kind of Ground to Air rocket system. Cypher OOC Notes She has a photographic memory, and can speak with any accent (that she has heard), or with none. She speaks Russian, Ukrainian, English, French, Afghani, and Spanish. She is learning Arabic. She is Baroness' eyes and ears in Communications, including on dal.net Players Tele-Viper 911 is played by her creator, The Baroness Gallery Tele-Viper 911 (Iryna Pavolko Devonskia).jpg Cypher2.jpg Cypher-Headset.jpg|The Headset, inside the Armor Cypher3.jpg Cypher4.jpg tv-911-1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Humans Category:Tele-Vipers Category:Vipers Category:OCs Category:Cobra Communications Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Female Characters Category:Security Category:Cobra Intelligence